1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for converting program code from one format to another. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for providing an intermediate representation of a computer program or a Basic Block of a program (a Basic Block of a program is a block of instructions that has only one entry point, at a first instruction, and only one exit point, at a last instruction of the block). For instance, the present invention provides a method and system for the translation of a computer program which was written for one processor so that the program may run efficiently on a different processor; the translation utilising an intermediate representation and being conducted in a block by block mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Intermediate representation is a term widely used in the computer industry to refer to forms of abstract computer language in which a program may be expressed, but which is not specific to, and is not intended to be directly executed on, any particular processor. Intermediate representation is for instance generally created to allow optimisation of a program. A compiler for example will translate a high level language computer program into intermediate representation, optimise the program by applying various optimisation techniques to the intermediate representation, then translate the optimised intermediate representation into executable binary code. Intermediate representation is also used to allow programs to be sent across the Internet in a form which is not specific to any processor. Sun Microsystems have for example developed a form of intermediate representation for this purpose which is known as bytecode. Bytecode may be interpreted on any processor on which the well known Java (trade mark) run time system is employed.
Intermediate representation is also commonly used by emulation systems which employ binary translation. Emulation systems of this type take software code which has been compiled for a given processor type, convert it into an intermediate representation, optimise the intermediate representation, then convert the intermediate representation into a code which is able to run on another processor type. Optimisation of generating an intermediate representation is a known procedure used to minimise the amount of code required to execute an emulated program. A variety of known methods exist for the optimisation of an intermediate representation.
An example of a known emulation system which uses an intermediate representation for performing binary translation is the FlashPort system operated by AT&T. A customer provides AT&T with a program which is to be translated (the program having been compiled to run on a processor of a first type). The program is translated by AT&T into an intermediate representation, and the intermediate representation is optimised via the application of automatic optimisation routines, with the assistance of technicians who provide input when the optimisation routines fail. The optimised intermediate translation is then translated by AT&T into code which is able to run on a processor of the desired type. This type of binary translation in which an entire program is translated before it is executed is referred to as ‘static’ binary translation. Translation times can be anything up to several months.